1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the supports for trunnions of a tilting inversion exercise table and particularly to keeper means for preventing inadvertent escape of the trunnions from their mounts.
2. Prior Art
Tilting inversion exercise tables are known, and the present invention relates to an improved type of pivotal support for such tables.